I'm Not Even Sorry
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Feral mutants normally can't control themselves around each other. So when a female mutant in her heat is with the male mutant she loves, no one else at the mansion can catch a break around the happy couple.
Logan and Darcy were in the honey moon phase of their love. That meant cuddling, lovey-dovey eyes, cute little gifts for each, and lots and lots of sex. Honestly their teammates at the mansion expected no less from them. As feral mutants, they were more in tune with the other's body chemistry. Also, they themselves couldn't stay anything. Many of the couples at the mansion spent their time together in a much similar fashion.

No, what made Logan and Darcy different from the others was their lack of control and their carelessness. If caught in the act, they did not stop. They had no shame. Both of them had no problem with others seeing their nudity. In fact, they only cared when it was their partner that was caught in a state of undress. Needless to say, they were also terrible neighbors because they didn't control the volume either.

Not to mention, they were more than a little adventurous. Normally amorous activities were restricted strictly to the bedrooms during the nighttime hours, but all members of the team were guilty of breaking that unspoken rule. Forge and Storm once had sex on the X-Jet, which became public when the X-Men were called there to go on a mission. The big difference with Logan and Darcy was that they were just terrible at keeping it between themselves.

On five separate occasions the couple was caught lovemaking. The first time was in the library, not unusual considering how much time they spent in there together. Poor Wanda was the one to find them there. The bookworm was naturally searching for a book and met the surprise of seeing them in all their naked glory. Of course, she freaked out and slashed at them with their magic before fleeing. Later Darcy revealed that despite the magic attack they finished what they were doing before they left. The second person to find them was shy Peter when he walked in Logan's office without knocking first. Let it be said that Peter now always knocks before entering any of the rooms in the mansion. Storm was the third person to have the misfortune of interrupting them. This time they were in Darcy's classroom, and Storm was nearly sick afterwards. That didn't bother Logan and Darcy, though. The funniest occasion had to be the time they were in the Danger Room; Scott had walked into the Control Booth and screamed at a really high pitch. The most recent time it happened, though, Professor Xavier had to get involved. They were outside in the open, in the middle of the afternoon, in the garden. Pietro ran up on them before they could get too busy and, behind shielded eyes, warned them that this was a bad idea because a few of the younger children were about to be released outside for recess. Charles had sent Pietro because he could see Logan and Darcy in their lover's embrace from his window overlooking the grounds. Neither Logan nor Darcy were embarrassed, they just packed up and threw on their clothes before continuing inside. Pietro had been lucky. Normally those before him had been met with violence at interrupting their love-making sessions.

Now it was impossible to walk around the mansion without fear of seeing Logan's bare ass. The children were staying in their rooms working on their homework, the whole mansion basically put on restriction until Logan and Darcy's libido would calm down. Jane had warned her housemates that that wouldn't be for a while considering Darcy was in heat. After having experienced Jane go through her heat cycle with Pietro a few months before, they knew this wouldn't be an affair to so quickly settle down.

Most everybody decided to lie low. There was even talk of classes being suspended earlier under the excuse of the winter holidays. Professor Xavier was sorely tempted to do it, and after witnessing their little display in the gardens, he finally agreed to it. Classes would resume when Darcy was out of her heat. Many of the children were shuttled home for their winter break, and those that remained at the mansion were basically grounded for their own good, lest they be scarred for life otherwise if they see something they do not want to see. The X-Men were secluded in their own rooms, taking advantage of what peace and quiet they could get to work on their grading.

So on one Saturday morning where the children slept in and the teachers looked over their lesson plans, Bobby daringly snuck out of his room to get a bite to eat. Meals had been lacking now that their resident chef was busy devouring Logan instead. Bobby had been suffering from lack of a good, decent meal. He had had pizza and Chinese food and microwave garbage and junk food for too many nights. Today would be the day where he could make himself a bowl of cereal and maybe even some toast if he was treating himself.

Stealthily sneaking down the hall out of his room where he left his girlfriend Rogue snoring away under the warm blankets, Bobby checked every corner before continuing on his path to the kitchen. He was nearly home free. Not a single tell-tale article of clothing could have warned him, and there wasn't a moan to be heard. Getting careless in his eagerness to have a bowl of Cookie Crisps, Bobby rushed the last few steps to kitchen and then made the biggest mistake of his young life. The fool forgot to knock.

Barging into the kitchen, Bobby's eyes were assaulted with the sight of a very naked and bouncing Darcy riding on top of a very naked and veiny Logan. In a moment of sheer horror, Bobby froze in place, unsure of what to do. Perhaps he had thought that being still would mean he would avoid being seen by the couple, as if they were a couple of T-Rexes, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Suddenly Darcy looked at him with a sharp snap of her neck and she roared. Looking back, Bobby would swear it sounded exactly like the kind of tiger roar you would hear when watching _Animal Planet_. Bobby let out a startled yelp for being caught staring and narrowly avoided being hit with a coffee cup that shattered on the kitchen door that swung close behind him as he ran all the way back to his room. He didn't think he would ever be able to eat a bowl of delicious Cookie Crisps again without thinking of this experience. Besides, how could he eat in that kitchen knowing that Logan and Darcy fucked right on top of the marble counter?

Back in the kitchen, Darcy didn't stop what she was doing as she guided Logan face back to look at her again. Between his pants for breath, Logan managed to ask, "What was that? Why'd you–" He groaned and she felt his hands spasm from where they gripped her hipbones. After a couple more breaths, he continued his question with difficulty, "–throw that coffee mug?"

Darcy ignored his question in favor of increasing her pace. It wasn't until after both of them were spent and lying in lassitude in each other's on the rapidly cooling countertop that Logan could find the strength to repeat his question. In response, Darcy only rolled off of him and stood on shaking legs as she stretched out her pleasantly sore muscles. "Oh, it was nothing, Carcajou." Glancing at him over her shoulder with a seductive, hungry smile, she asked of him, "Are you ready to continue?"

Logan groaned again, this time more out of frustration. That noise was quickly silenced at the touch of her hands on him. With a pathetic whine as she continued to stroke him, he stuttered through clenched teeth a mild protest of her previous explanation, "But, that was my favorite coffee mug."

All complaints he might have had were silenced as soon as she replaced her hand with her mouth. When she came up again for air some time later after he was satisfied, she purred at him, "I'm not even sorry." Then she dove in for another kiss and moved their party from the kitchen counter to the kitchen table.

Her heat cycle would last until the day before New Year's Eve. During that time period, no one was safe from Darcy's wrath as many more pieces of furniture was either christened with their love-making or damaged by their love-making in some way or another. Logan wasn't safe from Darcy's lust either. It was a small wonder that she didn't conceive.


End file.
